


wait 'til you're announced

by MercyBuckets



Series: we're on each other's team [1]
Category: Killjoys (TV), Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Assassination Plot(s), Building trust, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Female Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyBuckets/pseuds/MercyBuckets
Summary: Dutch has a mission to complete but it's possible it might be more challenging than anticipatedKilljoys & 7kpp fusion





	wait 'til you're announced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/gifts).



> For Hagar with my thanks for introducing me to 7kpp. I hope you enjoy!

 

* * *

 

Dutch takes a deep breath and runs over the details of her cover in her head for the hundredth time. She doesn’t know who she’s killing yet but if she fucks this up before she even starts, Khylen is going to have her head.

‘So you’re the girl they’re all talking about.’

Dutch doesn’t jump but her hand does fly to her hidden dagger, unbidden. The speaker is an older woman with a round face, silver eyes, and an unimpressed expression. The quirk of her lips makes Dutch think the older woman noticed Dutch grabbing for a weapon but her next words confirm it.

‘No knives here girlie,’ she says. ‘The penalties are steep and I’d hate to see you go so early. They say you came out of nowhere.’

Dutch forces herself to remain calm. This woman has no way of knowing that Dutch has a polyflex-dagger stitched into her underthings. It’s undetectable. Khylen made sure of that.

‘Habits die hard,’ she says smoothly. ‘I’m Lady Yelena. I’m pleased meet you.’

‘I’m sure you are,’ mutters the woman. ‘I’m Bellus Haardy and you’re going to be my problem for the duration of this little adventure. So don’t get any ideas.’

‘You’re my butler?’ asks Dutch incredulous in spite of herself.

‘Unfortunately,’ says Bellus. ‘But don’t expect me to be doing things for your _ladyship_ like fetching your laundry and making your tea. We have the girls for that. Lucy! Constance!’

Two girls enter promptly. One is short with frizzy red-brown hair and looks as though she’s been spending time in the sun. The other girl is pale and tall with silky gold hair. She looks like she’d be better suited to the harem than to life as a servant, but looks can be deceiving. Neither girl has silver eyes, marking them as immigrants to Vail Island rather than natives.

‘You need anything that isn’t strategy or a swift kick in the pants, you go to Lucy or Constance,’ says Bellus. ‘You know what you’re wearing tonight?’

‘There’s dresses in my trunk,’ says Dutch. I thought I’d wear something bright. There’s a blue silk...’

Bellus is shaking her head. ‘Are you from Hise? You don’t need any help standing out. Lucy find her something gold, that’ll compliment her eyes and skin nicely. Constance, get over here and find her some jewelry. Lucy can do your hair or you can do it yourself. Your choice.’

It takes Dutch a moment to realize that the last part demands a response. ‘I can do it,’ she says eyeing the the red-haired girl, Lucy, who looks about fourteen years old. Upon closer inspection, Dutch can she traces of dirt under the younger girl’s fingernails. ‘How fancy are we talking here?’

‘Understated but elegant,’ says Bellus curtly. ‘High bun, something sleek. You want to show Princess Delle that you aren’t intimidated.’

Dutch takes a some bobby pins from Lucy’s outstretched hand. ‘Can I freshen up before I get into my gown?’

Bellus raises an eyebrow and gestures towards a door next to the mirror. ‘Through there.’

Dutch nods gratefully. She does want to freshen up but more importantly, she needs to do something about the poisoned pins currently in her hair before she accidently kills one of her maids. She emerges several minutes later, hair up and pins safely buried in her bun.  

‘It’s about time,’ says Bellus. ‘You need to be early, put them off balance.’  

Dutch just barely manages to keep from rolling her eyes— she has more than a rudimentary grasp of social dynamics thank you very much. Evidently, she doesn’t hide her impatience well enough because Bellus raises an eyebrow. The woman might as well be psychic.

‘You got something to say?’

Dutch weighs options in her head. This could go bad fast. She needs this woman to work with her, or at least not against her.  ‘I know the basics,’ Dutch says at last. ‘I grew up in a place where this stuff was life and death.’

Bellus snorts but then she sees something in Dutch’s face that makes her frown. ‘Sit down.’

Dutch sits. Her hands itch for a weapon. Bellus holds her gaze without speaking for what feels like a very long time.

‘We’re on your side, girl,’ she says at last. ‘ _I’m_ on your side.’


End file.
